The Lost Isles
The Lost Isles is the 5th area in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. It is not the last area, despite the name. Various parts of this area are based on actual dreams I've had, and some of the caves are based off of video games I've played. Sub-Areas There is a western-style miniature town, a beach with several stumps, an island off the coast of the first one with a pond in it, a long series of islands leading to a bigger island, and a strange temple. The Western Town and the Beach are from a Pikmin dream, and the path of isles come from another unrelated dream. Western Town There are several western buildings lining the side of the path. One on the right has a balcony on it. If you go behind the buildings on the right, you can go up to a staircase, which leads to a treasure (that still has to be decided) and a cave, Teufort Town. Beach The beach is circular, and bridges can be built from the pond island and the path of isles. There are sheargrubs that can appear, but they can't break any bridges. There are two stumps, and two concrete corners, as well as a series of wood platforms that leads to an undecided treasure. One of the stumps has the Royal Wraith's Palace. In between the other stump and a concrete corner, there is a Bug-eyed Crawmad with a unique power. If it is below a quarter of its health and near sunset, it will call up a swarm of Hermit Crawmads and Female Sheargrubs, which swarm the island and cannot be defeated. This ability came from the Pikmin dream I had. Also, two unnamed treasures lie off the coast of this area. Pond Island There is a double side bridge connecting to an insland in the center of the pond. From there, there is another bridge leading to the Bright Abyss. Path of Islands There is a path of 6 islands leading to the big island (looks similar to the picture, which is how it appeared in a dream, with a quote I said), and 3 more that continue on. Two more islands are near the big island. All of the islands can be connected by bridges from the other side. On the fourth island, there is an unnamed treasure in a pond. At the end of the two island segment, there is Green Grottoes surrounded by fire geysers. The entrance to the big island has an electric gate. The big island has three parts: A maze with a 10-weight switch, which opens a gate; A pond, with an unnamed boss made of water and contains a treasure, blocked off by the switch's gate; and a series of platforms leading to an unnamed treasure. The three-island segment leads to the temple. The Temple The temple has a statue of a king, with nothing else in it. After getting all of the treasures in the Lost Isles, the temple glows gold, and, when approached, the statue moves over, revealing a path. At the end of the path lies the Labyrinthine Fortress, where Warven and Wally are hiding. Caves *Teufort Town *Royal Wraith's Palace *Bright Abyss *Green Grottoes *Labyrinthine Fortress Treasures *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Wildlife *Hermit Crawmad x??? *Female Sheargrub x??? *Bug-eyed Crawmad x1 *Unknown Boss x1